$K$ is the midpoint of $\overline{JL}$ $J$ $K$ $L$ If: $ JK = 5x + 7$ and $ KL = 9x - 9$ Find $JL$.
Explanation: A midpoint divides a segment into two segments with equal lengths. ${JK} = {KL}$ Substitute in the expressions that were given for each length: $ {5x + 7} = {9x - 9}$ Solve for $x$ $ -4x = -16$ $ x = 4$ Substitute $4$ for $x$ in the expressions that were given for $JK$ and $KL$ $ JK = 5({4}) + 7$ $ KL = 9({4}) - 9$ $ JK = 20 + 7$ $ KL = 36 - 9$ $ JK = 27$ $ KL = 27$ To find the length $JL$ , add the lengths ${JK}$ and ${KL}$ $ JL = {JK} + {KL}$ $ JL = {27} + {27}$ $ JL = 54$